Phone Call
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: His father wants a dance, and if he's anything like his son was, Olivia knows that she's in for a long haul of trauma. T-for now. M beginning in chapter six (NOW posted-1/26/15). This is set in the future; AU. The title is subject to change, unless you guys think it's appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set in the future when Noah is about five or six. Character death is included, at this time I cannot be certain how graphic it will be.**

**I'm going to try something new. I'm just testing this method out. I'm thinking that if I update my chapters not always as a whole, but instead in a series that's still in-progress, chapter content will be improved. I cannot promise you that speed will improve dramatically, but I will tell you that doing this will enable me to give y'all a taste of the chapter while it's being written. I'm hoping that you guys will be reading my content without periods of inactivity. i.e. months on end.**

**Language: I don't like to cuss, I happen to rarely cuss at all. But because I know that many people are capable of cussing like sailors, my characters can't all be immune to doing so too. So yes, there will be cussing. I'm sorry if this offends anyone.**

**A/N: I saw your comments, and I had not written much of the chapter by then. I was unhappy with the word count at that point. So sorry, if y'all thought it was a glitch or whatever. Anyway, like I do with all my stories, insight, reviews, story ideas are openly excepted. PM me for story ideas, I'll see them there. Thanks and happy reading.**

**November 18, 2014: Without the bolded words, there are currently 794 words in this chapter; I plan to be adding more content at a later time.**

**A/N: Update on chapter 1- Nov. 22, 2014**

Chapter 1

"Go, now. I want all your socks picked up and put in the laundry basket. We need to get a load of wash done today."

"But Mommy!" Noah whines still clinging to his crayons.

"No whining. Now come on, dinner's going to be finished in ten minutes."

"Okay." Sadly he reloads his crayon box and shoves his coloring book in the drawer. Dragging his feet he slumps up the stairs with his teddy in hand.

"Ring!"

I stir the pot full of his favorite meal, mac and cheese. The phone blares for the third time, and then goes to voicemail.

"Hello," my voice sounds over on the intercom.

"Hello," my son's three year old voice shouts into the speaker.

"You've reached the Bensons," my voice returns. "Please leave a message with your name and phone number, and we'll call you back."

"We'll call 'ya back!" Noah parrots.

Our laughter fills the message. I smile, I love that message.

The message ends with a beep.

"Pick up the phone Detective Benson," a faux voice orders.

I almost drop the boiling pot. My eyes widen, and I whip my head toward the cell.

"Pick up the damn thing now!"

I hesitate, not even moving another muscle.

"Stop stalling. I have a gun aimed at your little boy's skull, you have five seconds to pick up the phone. Or you can be sure that my finger will push the trigger." My stomach drops two floors.

It takes me a moment to register their unnerving threat. But then they begin counting. I reach the phone in the nick of time.

"That got your attention, didn't it?" The voice boasts smugly.

"Who the hell are you?" I growl lowly.

"Get your brat down stairs now. Remember, if you so much as hint that something's off, I'll kill him. Don't think I'm afraid of killing a snot nosed kid."

I pause, collecting my nerves. "N-Noah," my voice hitches to quiet for anyone to hear. I try once more, this time with more control. "Noah, honey, come down now. Uh, diner's ready!" I call.

I hear the patter of his feet as they race down the hall and the clatter as they descend the stairs.

"Yea!" He shouts joyfully as he slides into his chair.

I flash on a convincing grin, playing the happy mother role as I scoop the macaroni onto a Zoopals plate. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Ring!" My cell goes off again. I didn't realize the other person had hung up in the first place. I check the number: it reads "unknown". It's them. I pick up this time without hesitation as not to alert Noah.

"Benson," I greet, even though that introduction is reserved for my squad.

"I'm not surprised you answered this time. And my apologies, I forgot you're no longer just a detective, isn't that correct?" The voice doesn't allow me time to speak a word before continuing. "That's right, you're a sergeant."

"What do you want from me?" I interject while moving to the opposite end of the room.

"Because your boy isn't who I'm after I'll let him eat his meal-consider it a gift." I furrow my brows. "But when he's finished, you and he are getting into the car. I will call you once you're inside. I'm watching you, don't do anything you'll regret." With that the phone call ends abruptly.

"Mommy," Noah whispers sadly. His concern awakens me from my daze.

"Yes, Darling?" I place the cell on the counter and come to rest beside him.

"Do you hafta go now?" His lip pouts.

"Awe, no sweetheart. Uh, Uncle Nick was uh just telling me that they are talking to a man. Everything's alright. You have nothing to worry," I force a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I don't want'cha to leave yet," Noah hugs my neck. I rub tiny circles in his back as he rests his head on my shoulder.

Noah eats the rest of his dinner, it's time to leave.

"Noah, throw away your plate, and grab your coat and shoes."

"How come? Where are we going?" He hops off the chair, plate and fork in hand.

"It's a surprise, okay." I wink. "Now, go on." I nudge him with a pat on his back.

Noah wiggles his arms into the sleeves of his green plaid hoodie. He velcros his Skechers that flash when he runs to claim his seat at the table.

Then Noah jumps to his feet again. "Okay, Mommy, let's go, let's go, let's go!" He tugs my hand excitedly.

"Alright, slow down," I chuckle as I finish zipping my coat. I snatch the cell from the counter, set it to vibrate, and shove it into my pocket that's deep enough to conceal my gun. With my car keys in hand, we walk hand in hand out the door.

"Buckle your seatbelt," I say once we arrive in the cold car.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Noah squeals. He begins asking what the surprise might be when I feel the phone hum on my thigh.

"Honey, I need to answer this person, okay." I attach the earbuds to the cell's jack port at the end of the driveway. Just before I pull out the rest of my car, I fix a bud into my ear.

"Benson," I say, empowering me slightly.

"Drive onto the street and make a left," the voice instructs clearly.

Following their navigation, we end at a house. It appears to be abandoned, and the street of which it's on, is a ghost town. Perfect place to keep someone hostage, the cynical part of my brain announces. I suppress the urge to listen to the voice in my head screaming for me to turn the hell around, and get out of dodge. But that's why they forced me to bring Noah.

"Both of you, I want out of the car, now," the person strictly orders.

"Where are we," I whisper so Noah won't hear.

"Get out of the damn car now!" They yell making me jerk the speaker away from my eardrums.

This time I obey without asking for anything in return.

Stand on the top steps of the porch, and knock twice when you're there."

Wearily, I lead Noah to the house. For once, he's not pestering me with questions.

"Boom!"

We fly into the door that crashes down into the house. I scramble to my feet, helping Noah into the house where fire from the explosion has not touched. I pick him up, and start running deeper into the house when a piece of debris dents the ground just in front of Noah's shoes. I can see the flames dancing in my peripheral view as I frantically search for another exit.

"Ahh!" A foreign sound erupts. I don't notice it's mine until Noah screams. My head is spinning as I clutch onto consciousness.

Noah's yells fade in and out, and I no longer can fight to stay awake.

****A/N: November 22, 2014: Without the bolded words, there are 1,212 words in this chapter. It's finally finished. The chapter I mean. Story ideas anyone?****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From here on out, every time I post an update to a chapter, I will list the date below and include word count (without bolded words) Also, I'll include a line, hopefully this will make reading this story easier. I've also been notified that my chapters are short; at the conclusion of each chapter there will be a note reading, "End of Chapter." Thank you for all that review and read. I am glad that many seem to enjoy my story.**

**December 2, 2014: 1,111 words**

Chapter 2

"Noah." Gradually, I regain consciousness. With my eyes ready to face the light, I begin scanning the room for him. "Where are you?"

"Ah, how nice of you to join us," A voice says making me jolt in surprise.

"Mm!" My throat manages to return a low moan.

"Mommy!" Noah desperately cries.

"Stay back!" The person barks. Noah gasps but does as he's told. In the meantime, I attempt to lift my head off the hardwood. A shock of pain zaps my temple, but the drive to know my son's status is higher on my agenda. Ignoring a wave of dizziness, I drag my head to rest on top of my stiff neck. Nausea plagues my stomach as this morning's breakfast threatens to touch the base of my throat. My head wants to depart from the tilt-a-whirl that's doing nothing to aid the sickness.

"That's a nasty bump you've got," I hear the person holding us hostage sneer. His voice sends shivers down my spine. Wisely, I ignore their taunt as I focus my attention to facing them. "What's the matter huh? Cat got your tongue?" This time I growl. "Oh, no. She's still alive." My eyes squint to better see in front of me.

"You know, you have beautiful big brown eyes," I see his white teeth shine. My body tenses, and I resist the urge to show him that his words hit a sore spot.

"You and me have a score to settle." I give him an askance head tilt. "Well, technically you and Lewis do." Bam! My heart tumbles to the pit of my stomach. He chuckles, obviously noticing the suppressed fear. "Yes, I know all about you and him," the middle-aged man smiles deviously. "He even told you the story of his nanny. I bet you enjoyed listening to that. Or how about the part where I took him to Dairy Queen."

My mind registers the conversation at the beach house instantly. The man in front of me is Lewis' father. I eyes widen in complete horror as I struggle to regain a steady breath.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks with a glimmer in his eye. I decide not to answer, we both know I know. Lewis' father circles the chair I am strapped to. I steal a quick glance at Noah who looks completely lost and terrified. "You know, everything my lad learned was from his good ol' man." He pridefully gestures to himself. "But you murdered him. My son," he seethes, "Now, you're going to pay."

The color in my face drains as he extends his arm to meet my face. Yanking the tape from my mouth, the skin underneath tears unevenly. The sting flashes me back to that fateful night in my former apartment.

As rehearsed, my spit catches his face. "Honey, you may have thought Lewis was a twisted bastard," he says while removing the droplet, "but you haven't seen anything yet."

"Let my son and me leave. No one will know anything happened to us. You let us leave, we will pretend this didn't happen," I try to negotiate, but deep down, I know that's futile. Deja vu, my mind frowns.

"Oh, this is too good." He stops circling my chair and hauls another one in front of me, obstructing my view of Noah. "Do you remember what else you said to my son when he had you duct taped to your chair?" He doesn't allow me a chance to answer. "You said to him, 'Billy, I'm offering you a way out.'" He makes a point to mock my voice. "You can't bargain with me, I will get what I want."

"Okay." I nod nervously attempting to think my way out of this situation, "Okay, you're right. What do you want from me?"

He shifts in his chair, kicking his feet to rest on my knees. Angrily, I jerk my legs so his feet plop to the floor. The atmosphere changes instantly as his shoe brushes the hardwood. He springs to his feet, his frame towers above me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice his hand flexing into a fist. His eyebrows knit together then abruptly calms.

* * *

><p>I watch sharply as his face relaxes into the famous Lewis smirk. No doubt, William's a dead ringer for his father. His face is what William's would look like at his age, I predict.<p>

"You know, I'm a huge fan of feisty women. I find them so intriguing and a challenge. I see why my son liked you so much, why he made a commitment to make you his finest accomplishment. I mean feisty, sexy, and a cop, you basically have "I dare you to come after me," written all over you." He shrugs in anticipation.

"Yeah, well, that got Lewis killed, didn't it?" I challenge his smirk.

"And how could I forget, you've got quite a mouth don't you?"

"Funny, yours seems to never stop running." He laughs at this.

"You're funny you know?" I opt to stay silent at his remark. "What would you say if I were going to put a bullet in your son's skull, like you did with mine?"

Dangerous territory. "Don't, because if you do, my face will be the last thing you'll ever see before I flip that gun and pull the trigger," I growl venomously, knowing in the back of my mind that this is the reaction he wants. I lean in close so our faces are mere inches apart. "And trust me when I say this, you will die here if you kill my son. Whether that be by my squad or swat. Of course, they'll have to beat me to it, which I doubt they will." I glare intensely at my reflection in his eyes.

His face fashions a nonchalant simper, as if my threat flew into empty air and was swapped by a beaming compliment to his ego. Profiling William I predicted that this would be his father's reaction. Like father like son. A big part of me wants to slap off his happy grin, but I instead settle for a more effective reaction. None.

"Well then, my darling, For his sake, let's hope you won't need to do that." He pronounces as if he's talking about a recent weather report. His expression, or lack of, makes me uneasy as I stare in his poker face. "One move light's out."

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**December 12, 2014: 1,261 words**

**A/N: December 20, 2014: rebeccak2009 thank you for the comment regarding insulin. I am changing that part. This goes out to everyone too. If you see anything that is inaccurate, please let me know! I don't particularly like incorrect or illogical events in my stories. Also if any of you have any more tips of how to better write Noah's medical condition, don't be shy to tell me. All comments regarding the story's content is greatly appreciated! :) **Thanks again, and I hope this makes more sense.****

****December 20, 2014: 1,267 words****

Chapter 3

Lewis' father leaves the room, and I hear papers flipping in another room. Meanwhile, I profile the room noting all the exit options. There's only one in sight.

"Mommy," Noah whispers, catching my attention.

"Yeah Noah?" I see the puppy frown on his face, immediately I want to hug him until he smiles. But, I can't. "Everything's going to be okay," I face him with a façade.

"Momma, I'm really hungry." Noah clutches his tummy.

I curse inwardly, has that much time past already? "Noah, this is very important. Do you remember how long it's been since you last ate?" He searches his memory, and bobs his head twice.

"Mac & cheese," he squeaks, "but it was dark out when Mr. Lewis brung us here." Here? We've relocated. Somehow I hadn't detected that clean air scent before now.

I quickly assess my options which are few in numbers: I either let Noah go hungry or I bargain with Lewis. The former is definitely not a choice he can survive. I hate the idea of imploring for this sick scum, but I would do anything for my son.

"Lewis!" I sound. His feet shuffle into the room.

"Miss me already, Olivia?" Lewis returns with a folder in tow.

"Sergeant Benson," I interject assertively.

"Awe, I think we're past formalities by now." I swallow, holding my tongue.

"Lewis." My voice sounds husky. "Noah, he needs to eat, his blood sugar level is too low. He'll die."

"Well, you really should have thought of that when you left your house."

I open my mouth to protest, but then I don't. He's right. Everything I know about perps that dare target an officer in blue should have warned my conscious. I should have known that this type of premeditated encounter would last more than an hour. But, I had illusions. Realistic, maybe, at the time he called. But dangerous...deadly now. Because of my foolish hope, my son's going to die. How could I let this happen?

"Well, I'd love to witness the rest of your little pity-party, but you and I share something in common." I look up at him quizzically. He continues, "After all, we both want him alive for our showdown." I squirm in my seat, uneasiness clumping in the pit of my soul. Withdrawing a cheap juice box from his pant pocket, he flicks it toward Noah. It plops down a little less than a foot away from Noah's tethered foot. I freeze in shock. Relief and unease tear at my emotions. "I'm not some idiot, come on Olivia, give me a little more credit than that," Lewis scoffs. "Why the hell else would I let him eat dinner? What? Out of the goodness of my heart!" I turn away, I suppose the naïve part of me thought that was true. "Honey," he huffs as he leans in close, as if he were whispering a wish in Santa's ear. "I have no heart."

"Lewis," I sigh, "just let Noah leave. You have me now."

"I read your file." He cracks open the folder. "About when you and Billy took that trip to the Red Hook Grain Terminal. You remember that?" How could I forget?

"Please."

"And why should I do that?"

"He won't tell anyone anything."

"Oh sure, while I'm at it, I'll just give you the keys to my car." He shrugs sarcastically. "Really now? Your brat's not going to try and help his mommy? Do you think I'm stupid?" He yells. The situation is quickly elevating, and I can't let his temper explode. If Lewis is anything like his son, which he is, provoking him especially at this point of the game isn't wise.

I rush, "No, no, I don't think you're stupid."

"I'm not some punk you can play, remember that. I mean I know how the court works, the protocol, and especially the damning testimonies. And you know as well as I that when children testify, no juror goes against their allegations."

"He won't testify, he's not old enough to be sworn in, okay."

"No matter, he's a material witness, and he's a cop's kid."

"That's right, he's a cop's kid. Any good lawyer will accuse the N.Y.P.D. of coercing an allegation because of my past trial conviction of your son," I improvise.

"Oh wait, you mean the one you committed perjury on. That conviction?" He slants his head. "The one you announced on public television? Tell me Olivia, you never intended to right the wrongs of your dirty, little secret out of the blue. Hmph, no one's that stupid, especially not a cop, not you. I mean your credibility would have been shot for any future trial. Not to mention your reputation of being a good-boy cop would fly out the window. So, that leads me to believe that you even lied during your public confession. My son's smart, but I'll give you this, you're just as smart, smarter probably, but weaker. Tell the truth, Sergeant, why did you reveal your secret?"

"You already know why. Come on, you've figured that out. You don't need me to hold your hand," I say contemptuously.

Lewis nods with a smirk in understanding. "You know, Billy was about his age when he had a babysitter." He tips his crown at Noah. "Who knows, maybe you're harboring a little monster. I mean my son looked as innocent as an angel, but underneath his charming face and charisma was a little devil sprouting," he taunts.

This isn't working; I'm wasting my time trying to appeal to matters of trial. He's having too much fun toying with me, and he knows that he has me in a sprung trap. "Lewis, you want me. You know you do. You let my son go." I comment firmly, changing my tactic.

Completely ignoring me, he adds, "I remember watching his face as I did his babysitter on the floor. You should have seen him, his eyes wide like he wanted a turn too." I shudder in disgust, clenching my teeth.

"Lewis, please. Just stop," I twist my head unwilling to let his vile words continue to taint Noah's ears.

Lewis begins circling the chair again. Taking a breath, he questions, "What if I were to let little Noah go?" My ears perk up hearing a possible negotiation deal. What would you do for me?"

"If you promise me that Noah will stay alive, I will do whatever you want," I phrase cautiously as not to sound extremely desperate. Lewis wouldn't like that from me. He thrives in controlling his victims, every psychopath does. He wants to break me down into pieces, and then hammer them until nothing remains but emptiness. The only way to keep this fish on the hook is to reel it in slow and carefully. I have no illusions this time. I can't afford to be sloppy and overly hopeful, not with Noah's life on the line.

"Maybe I'll consider your deal if you're a good girl." Lewis shrugs indifferently with a passive wave. "So what's it gonna be?" He squats as if he were chastising a child. "Are you gonna be a sweet girl for me Liv?" I don't answer, but he sees the resisting defeat in my eyes.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: December 22, 2014 IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL: Okay, this is my last chapter of 2014! Wow, it's been a heck of a year. You'll see me back in 2015! ****Woohoo! :) I have decided to postpone any chapter updating until 2015. No worries, the next chapter will be uploaded by January 7th (more likely earlier).**

**To the Guest writer regarding infamous. Thanks for your opinion. Instead of rewriting another adjective, I just cut the word from my story and description. **

**[All] Your opinions matter to me. If you don't like how I word something or think that it could be worded better, tell me please. I'll see your comment, and if I have time, I'll change it and update the chapter. Thanks again! Happy Holidays, and for those who celebrate December 25th, Happy Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey this is an early present for y'all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. When you finish the chapter, they'll be an optional question to answer. Happy Holidays! Hopefully, over the winter break I may have time to write another chapter, maybe even if y'all are lucky, I'll have completed a chapter! Cross your fingers!**

**December 19, 2014: 1,171 words**

Chapter 4

My head dips, but I jerk into consciousness again, reminding myself that I can't fall asleep and leave Noah...Lewis unsupervised. Lewis has been gone for quite sometime now. The more time passes, the more I regret not trying to escape, or at least sending Noah free. What-ifs swarm through my head, and I hate that I don't know what to do. Tears form at the corners of my eyes, and my nose sniffles. But I can't cry. So I sit in a trance like state, until I eventually drift off into dreamland.

I select the coffee mug resting on top of my desk and shuffle over to the coffee machine. While my coffee brews, I glance around absentmindedly. My eyes catch Fin's empty seat. The adjoining desk in front of my absent colleague's desk is vacant as well.

I wonder, "Where are my two missing detectives? Have they caught another case? Maybe they're chasing down a lead and abruptly left while I was in my office. But wouldn't they notify me before leaving? Why would they just up-it and leave unannounced?" Curiously, I scan the rest of the squadroom. "Where did everyone else go?" No one I recognize is in the squadroom. Not Nick, not Fin, nor Amanda, or any of the newbie officers I've come to know are working in here.

Confused, I walk up to a uniformed officer leaning against the wall who seems to be talking to an invisible person. Tapping on his shoulder from behind, I wait patiently.

"Excuse me," I clear my throat politely. The man wheels around. I gasp, "Brian?"

"Hey stranger," he replies softly with a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You're IAB," I stutter .

"You're correct, but right now I'm here." I pause and swallow hard.

"Why, I mean not to sound rude, but shouldn't you be at 1PP sorting out the dirty cops from the falsely accused?" I can't help but to eyeball him cautiously.

"Yeah, I suppose," he sighs. "Hey, do you think we could ever get back together?"

"I have a son."

He lifts his gaze. "Since when?"

"After we broke up, the judge granted me an opportunity to foster Noah Porter. The baby I told you about awhile ago. I adopted him."

"But maybe we could still-"

"Bri," I interrupt quietly, "we're over." Sadly, I turn my head to the floor.

"Look at me Liv."

"D-David?" My eyes widen, as I stutter in utter puzzlement.

He chuckles warmly. "You know I've missed seeing you around." His calm demeanor and suave voice always made me feel safe, though I never could put my finger on the reason.

I ask more to myself, "What happened to Brian?"

He contemplates for a moment. "I don't think I know a Brian."

"Yeah, probably not, he was a guy I dated after you."

"Oh...I'm sorry it didn't work out between us." David places my hands into his.

"I'm sorry too." I let a tear slide down my cheek. I remember I'm standing in the bullpen, so I try to stifle a meltdown before it begins.

"Hey, it's okay to cry," A new voice enters. I don't need to look at his face to decipher the voice's owner.

"Elliot?" A part of me still wants confirmation.

"Hey, Liv, how are you doing?" His voice is full of sorrow, just as it was after he killed Jenny almost a decade ago.

"Elliot, what the hell? How am I doing?" I yell while shoving his shoulders. "I called you, but you, you never picked up! For God knows how long! Elliot, why didn't you call me back?" My voice begins loud, but weakens. I cry tearfully and my fingers curl around his collar. I let go of all the pent up feelings of hurt and anger and anguish as I sob on his chest.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He smooths my hair. "But you've gotta listen to me," he announces with a bit urgency and firmness after a minute or two into our embrace. "Whatever happens, don't stop surviving, no matter how awful it gets. It'll be okay, I promise you. But he needs you, Noah's counting on you! Don't worry about anyone else but Noah, everything will be okay." Some of his words are drowned out by my hiccups and sniffles. "Olivia! Olivia!" He repeats, his voice fading in and out. He shakes my shoulders.

"Olivia!" A loud thud jerks me awake. For a second I'm disoriented. This isn't the squadroom, I note. "Jeez woman, you're fallin' asleep on me."

"Lewis." I exhale in exhaustion.

"Hey, hey, no blackin' out on me. Come on, stay awake now. You don't want to leave little Noah alone do you? I mean, I get bored pretty easily." I force my eyes to look into his. "There she is. Hey now, don't look so sad. We wouldn't want to upset our audience."

"Stop."

"Why don't we loosen you up a bit." He sets a bottle of liquor on his lap. Breaking the seal, he unscrews the cap and raises the bottle to my mouth.

"No." I twist my head.

"Honey, I'm in charge here, remember? You don't get to say "no" anymore. Okay." All right, you have some vodka, and I'll give Noah his insulin, okay?" He reveals Noah's insulin pen. My mouth drops.

"Wait, let me do it, please. He trusts me."

"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Those are my terms, or I could just shove this bottle down your throat. Either way I'm good."

"Fine, don't hurt him," I whisper. Clenching my jaw, he forces it open, and the alcohol pours into my throat. It stings my throat as I fight to clear my airways. 19 hours without anything to quench your thirst gives you dry mouth, right?"

"Noah," I whine once he pulls the drink away from my lips.

"I know. I promised. I'm a man of my word, Olivia." He stands and stretches his legs. Shuffling to Noah's dormant body I watch with eagle eyes as Noah stirs.

When he's done with the dosage, I sigh in relief. Noah didn't squirm or fuss, didn't enrage Lewis. Lewis steps out on us again. A rukus of noise commences in the room next door.

"What the hell is he doing?" I fight against my binds to get a better view.

Lewis grunts as he tugs a clump of navy blue into the room. My head bobs as I investigate the scene. Finally, Lewis side steps, and I get a clear view.

"Oh my God!" My heart pounds as I break into a cold sweat. My body trembles in fear.

**End of Chapter**

**Question: What is Olivia so scared about? Take a guess, unfortunately, I will not be answering if you are correct, however, those with correct guesses will be awarded a shout out! :) **

**Best of Luck,**

**Heroine Hargitay**


	5. Chapter 5

** svuaddict was the closest, but still incorrect. Reminding me: thank you for those who reviewed, even if you didn't take a guess. They're really uplifting when I've had a long and exhausting day, and I smile.**

**A/N: HOLY Cabooses! I am so sorry I forgot to upload earlier! Like a week earlier... :( Last week was crazy, and I'm afraid it's only going to slow my writing. I'm not abandoning this story, and in the next chapter, things will probably begin to get really tense. So again, a thousand apologies for my tardiness. **

**Thank you for reading, those that still do. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Although this chapter isn't rated: M, there is violence (not like grueling) and possibly language too. *scrolling through chapter quickly*...wait, oh there it is! Yes, there is some cussing, again, sorry. Please enjoy.**

**December 20, 2014: 1,558 words, longest chapter yet! :D**

Chapter 5

He's been out for awhile now. Still is. I monitor the steady flow of his chest as it rises and falls periodically, peacefully. I wish I could sleep as soundly he does, but I am a watchdog on duty.

My mind drifts off into the quietude while my eyes shift lazily to my bare feet. Thoughts drift in and out of my mind. I continue scheming a way to escape, but logic squashes my parade of plans.

"Olivia." I jump and swing my head around to face the voice's owner. "Liv. Liv," he mumbles repeatedly. I look at him askance, he must be dreaming. He begins to speak aloud, but I can't understand his garbled language. My heart settles to a normal pace once I deem the atmosphere unthreatening.

I turn my attention by to Noah's passed out form. I watch over him as he lays silently on the floor in a tight ball. His arms are huddled inside is shirt to contain the heat in his frail body. I wish I could hug him make him feel warmer and safer.

"Ungh," The navy blue clump groans loudly, startling me. His breathing suddenly deepens, the type I reckon as the "I'm ready to face daylight." Lackadaisically, his eyes peel open. I understand the feeling of confusion his brain describes when his head lolls side to side. He yawns and sniffs the stale air. His nose wrinkles in disgust, and his eyes part fully.

I scoot my chair, trying to face him so my neck won't cramp from peering over my shoulder too long. "El?" I whisper calmly, my voice scratchy. I'm slightly relieved that I won't be alone in the silence any longer. "Elliot, wake up."

"Mmm," he searches for my voice in the near dark. Finally his eyes lock onto mine. Shock flashes across his face then his face returns to his normal. "Olivia?" His voice croaks.

During the time I had alone I imagined how I would feel and what I would do when I encountered my ex-partner since the shooting. Rage certainly was a main illusion, but my voice betrays my anger and replaces it with a pained, "Yeah, it's me Elliot."

"Oh my God…" He sits up, and his shackles scrape against the floor. "What the hell is happening?" He growls at me, his face twisted. I don't answer.

"Why the hell are you mad at me?" I want to retort. Yet, he has all the right to be upset. I'm the reason he's here, not at home with his children and Kathy, enjoying his well-deserved retirement. But reasoning does nothing to mend my crushed heart.

"Hey, Liv?" His voice softens. "Who's that?" He nods to the other male on the floor.

"My son, Noah."

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I called you, over and over after you left. You never answered, so I eventually I gave up and let you be. I figured you would call when you were ready."

Elliot's quiet. "I'm sorry Liv," I hear something I haven't heard from him since his final shoot out. A broken voice. His blue orbs pierce my core, and somehow it patches the wound he left years ago. I shake off his deep-hearted apology willingly to deter a "we all lived happily ever after" illusion in exchange for information.

"How did you get here?"

His body language changes. He thinks soundly. "Uh, I was window shopping with Kathy and the kids when I spotted a man fleeing from two officers on foot. I joined the chase, and we lost the cops after entering an alley." I nod, urging him to continue. "Um, things are a bit blurry after that, it happened so fast," he sighs. "Do you know this son of a bitch?"

"He's the father of a perp who killed himself during a case I was working on."

"Now it makes sense."

"What "makes sense?"

"After he hit me over the head, he said he had business to sort out, and that he needed me. What's happening Liv? Why is this guy after you? What does he want?"

"Nothing."

"Olivia, please don't shut me out."

"Like you did to me?"

"I know I don't deserve anything from you after all I put you through. I'm sorry, really I am. What can I do to make this right?"

"Elliot, it's fine. Is there a way you can get out of those cuffs?"

"I'll try." His muscles bulge as he strives to wretch the cuffs from the d ring. He grunts as he strains to yank out the cuffs.

"Elliot, it's okay. Stop and save your energy."

After a final tug his wrists drop. "Liv, please tell me why this guy is after you."

"Elliot, drop it."

"No, Liv, you did this after Sealview. I watched as you struggled alone for months, and it broke me that I couldn't even do anything to help. Please Olivia, you don't have to go through this alone."

"El! Stop, please. It was years ago, and I put it all behind me. Leave me be!" I shout in a hushed tone mindful of Noah.

"Fine. But I'm here if you want to talk."

An awkward silence hangs in the air as we both sink into the peace. I'm vaguely aware that Elliot's reattempting to break free of his restraints.

"Liv?" He breathes.

"Mmhm?"

I hear floorboards creaking from the other room.

He stares at the steel door, and then at me. His eyes focus on mine. "Whatever happens, don't stop surviving, no matter how awful it gets. It'll be okay, I promise you. But he needs you, Noah's counting on you. Both of you get out of here safe and sound, okay. I'll hold him off as long as possible." He shows me his bloody wrists, and more importantly a small blade in his fist. Swiftly, Elliot slides over to Noah. He saws the rope around his ankle until his foot is untied. He stands from his kneeling and tiptoes behind my chair. I feel the cold metal on my skin as it's pressed on my wrists. With a quick jerk the tape breaks in two. With no celebration, Elliot quickly undos the tape on my pant legs. The floor squeaks again, this time the noise is closer. Elliot flinches and freezes, then undeterred his knife tears the last of my binds. As fast as he can, he returns to his position looking as innocent as ever.

"Wham!" The door slams on the wall as Lewis and light enters. I turn my head away from the blinding brightness.

"Morning Sunshine," Lewis grins a big ol' crocodile smile. "How'd you sleep?" His eagle eyes lock onto my chair. My heart pulsates so fast that it feels as if it will explode. I force myself to stay still when his hand reaches out to caress my face. His calloused fingers brush on my cheekbone. I shiver in revulsion, but surrender to the unspoken plan between Elliot and I.

Elliot cautiously rises to his feet with the knife handle flush in this palm.

"Ahhhh!" Lewis' blood curdling howl erupts effectively alarming Noah into reality.

"Now, Liv! Run!" Elliot flings Lewis' body to the floor as the two fight.

My legs are stiff, but I don't allow the setback to prevent Noah and me from fleeing. I scramble to my feet and scoop up Noah. With him securely in my arms I dash to the exit. I look back and my eyes meet Elliot's. "Elliot."

"Go Liv, get out of here, now! Go please!" I nod once and sprint outside. I twirl frantically searching for an exit.

"Clash" A ruckus ensues in the room as the men vigorously fight for me.

"Mommy!" Noah shrieks as he squirms in my death grip. He jabs his finger in the direction to a door on the adjacent wall. I silently thank him as I bust down the only thing obstructing our route.

"Ugnh!" Someone roars deathly. We tear out of the one story house, my bare feet scrape against the asphalt instantly scratching and snapping my heels.

"Fuck my feet hurt" I slow my pace and slink behind a tree placing Noah on the ground.

"Momma, what's gonna happen?" Noah squeaks in terror.

"It's okay, Noah. Don't worry Darling. Everything will be okay." I smooth Noah's silky brown hair as he sobs on my chest.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" The familiar ring resounds in my ears. Noah recoils burying himself deeper into my embrace. "Elliot," the words tumble out of my mouth. I locate a large branch that's fallen from the tree and fist it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see smoke emission in the sky a few blocks away. But the path from Lewis' house to that one is out in the open with no protection. No doubt, a gun could piece us in the back while we run.

When all is calm, I swing Noah on my hip again. One look, one chance, no time to spare, no hesitation, no contemplation. Run!

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: The next chapter may be rated: M for violence and language. I'm not totally sure because I have not yet written the chapter. If you want to see something play out in that chapter review or PM me please. (PM works better because I'll see it quicker. Either way, I'll get the message. ;) If not, that's okay too. I'm perfectly fine writing out the scene my way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First, my apologies about slow updates, but that's the reason I've got some good and bad news:**

**Good News: I will post what's ever left of this story, and any other stories that I have on my computer, hopefully in a timely fashion.**

**Bad News: I think I'll be taking a hiatus on here. My finals are right around the corner, literally, so I have a ton of studying I need to do. But that's not the main reason I'm taking a break: it's more for personal reasons. I'm okay, if anyone cares, lol. But, I feel I need to really crack down on what I want to pursue in the future to keep a roof over my head for when that time comes. Living in my parents' house is not my goal and is not what I want to be doing when I'm in my thirties. lol. I may come on with updates once in a while, if I feel up to it, or whatever, but for the most part I probably won't be available for beta requests or other stuff like that. So yeah, have a good year.**

**Regarding this chapter's rating: I am going to divide the T from M with a line. The scene was really gruelling to write, since I don't particularly like diving into details, but because writers must go out of their comfort levels occasionally, I did. So yeah.**

**Rated M: violence, language, sexual assault, whatever else I'm forgetting at this time...**

**Oh yeah, forgot about putting these on: Disclaimer: the characters belong to Dick Wolf, except my own.**

**A/N: I should really thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting. So thank you for reading! **

**Aspurgeon you just might be onto something? lol ;)**

**January 26, 2015: 3,271 words**

Chapter 6

Rapidly I hammer on the petite, glass, window pane causing the door to throb.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A woman's hurried voice replies.

"Please help us!" I can't stop my palm from beating against the window. The door swings open wide, and I catch my hand before smacking her face. "Call 911 please! We need help!" My breath huffs unevenly as I cuddle Noah.

"Olivia?" The woman gasps.

"...Susan?" I exclaim in equal astonishment.

"Oh my God, what happened? What's wrong?" My long-lost friend ushers us inside her cozy abode.

"We need help, please. This is Noah, my son." Noah waves timidly and clings tighter to my shirt. "My partner's in there!" I point to the other house. "Please, call for help! I need to help him!" I cry in frantic.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I don't know, there were gunshots! Please, Susan." I fidget nervously. I start heading out, but Susan grabs my shoulders and yanks me back.

"Wait! You can't just leave! You said it yourself, "there were gunshots!" Are you crazy? You're gonna get yourself dead, and what will happen to your son, and your partner?" She pants.

"Susan, my partner could be dying in there! That other man, he's chasing after us!" I indicate both Noah and I. "I need to stop him before he finds Noah and you! It doesn't matter, I can run all I want, but he'll never stop looking for me, and he sure as hell isn't afraid to kill people to get what he wants. The only way to stop him without hurting you two is to find him first," I explain simply.

"What the hell are you involved in?" Susan mutters in an exhale.

"Just protect my son, please Susan."

She calls after me, "Liv, Liv!" Giving up, Susan places her arms akimbo. "I will, I promise I'll keep him as safe as I can." I walk to the threshold of the door. "Wait!" Susan cries as she scrambles to a drawer. "Take this." She shows a handgun in a safety box. "My husband's old revolver. It's a straight shot. Won't jam up," She explains while shoving the weapon into my clutches. "Be safe out there, stay alive, and kill the bastard who's making your life hell!"

"Thanks Susan." I offer a weak smile. "I'm sorry we had to reunite under these circumstances. Maybe we could-"

"Go Liv! There's no time! I'm calling the police!" Susan flashes her palm, stopping me mid-sentence. I nod, give her a quick hug, and bolt out of her house.

Bang! Another gunshot booms in the air.

"Elliot!" I recite as if his name were a mantra. "No, please no!"

Rounding the corner, I shimmy to the edge of the house. Gun in hand, I finger the trigger, inhale, exhale, and jerk my head forward. Clear. Tenaciously, I grip the smooth, wooden contours of the butt. My hands tremble in accordance to my racing heart. The shiny front sight creeps from behind the old bricks first, the tip of my toenail follows, soon enough my whole body reveals itself to the façade.

"N.Y.P.D.!" I shout, my tone as meek as it was the first time I encountered a door as a street cop. My foot crashes into the unlocked door, sending it flying into the wall. As trained, I crouch so my knees are loose, yet firm enough to spring into action. The barrel is stuck in line with my waist as I examine the out-of-date kitchen. My eyes scan the closets and spots all the shadows laying, waiting to be revealed.

No corner nor furniture piece is left unchecked by the time I'm through with the main rooms. The single place I have not investigated is the last bedroom in the hall. The room where either Elliot or the fiend lays to rest with a bullet in their vest. My fingers curl around the rusted knob. Nudging the steel door ajar with my shoulder blade I peek through the slim crack, but inside is unlit and nearly pitch black, as it was almost an hour ago...when we left them behind. Carefully sliding into the dark room, I tap the door shoving the deadweight further into the arena. My spare hand glides along the concrete wall in search for the light switch plate. Finding the cream toggle, my thumb cautiously bumps the lever upward. Light floods into the blank space on command. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but then I see him.

"Elliot!" His body slacks, held somewhat upright by fresh binds on the same chair my limbs were fastened to. My mind flashes back to the tragedy in the forensics lab where, my dear friend, O'Halloran was murdered and Stuckey ambushed Elliot. Briskly checking each direction, I hasten to Elliot and kneel as I undo the layers of tape wrapped around his ankles. "El, wake up, are you okay? Where's Lewis?" I whisper, my voice sore from dehydration.

"Behind you, my dear," Lewis announces as he fixes the gun's muzzle firmly to the base of my skull. _Shit._ Freezing, I close my eyes in defeat.

"Lewis? I'll give you whatever you want, just let Elliot go."

"You'll do what I want anyway. Now get up nice and easy." My pants dewrinkle as my legs straighten. "We can talk about where you got that new shiny gun later, until then, get it off your hip, on the ground, and slide it over to me." I obey without demur. "I'm so glad you decided to join us, again. I really was scared that you'd leave us behind." I visually catalogue Elliot's injuries, at least he's not bleeding profusely. Resting his palms on my shoulders Lewis whirls my body around to face him. I stare gravelly into his chestnut, marron pupils. The corner of his lip curls upward, but I remain unfazed, or at least I try to externally. Lewis continues, "But then again, I knew you'd ditch your little boy to help your pathetic old partner."

"You couldn't count on me returning," I see through part of his lie.

He admits, "Maybe so, but a gunshot, especially four of them would make any cop, especially you, come back for someone you care deeply about."

I know where this conversation is headed, and I don't like that he thinks that way about Elliot or me. "He's married," I counter defensively.

"Really? Well, according to his missing wedding band, he's not."

"Not all men wear them. Yours certainly seems to be lost."

"Honey," he scoffs harshly, "I killed the bitch after she tried to take my son away. But you're right, not all men do wear their bands. But, maybe his divorce papers will convince you otherwise." He tugs out neatly folded papers from his back pocket and waves it in front of my nose. I don't follow the white sheets as they sweep side-to-side, my eyes linger on his. Unraveling the slew before my eyes, he reads the document in a phony important tone, "This application of divorce has been initiated by petitioner Kathy Stabler request the annulment of her marriage to respondent Elliot Stabler. Blah, blah, blah." Ripping the papers away from my view, he crumbles and tosses them impetuously behind his shoulder. With a soft plop, the divorce decree lands next to the wall. "See, I told you Sweetheart. Maybe you don't know as much as you thought about your old partner. Having said that, if I'm correct, and I am, he hasn't bothered to pick up the phone and call you in quite some time." I glare at his grin with contempt. "What, it's been six, seven, eight years now? That's an awful long time to keep your ex-partner, well at least a friend out of your life. I mean if someone did that to me, well I would be like, the hell with them. But, even though he retired, abandoned you, without a word to you, you still care about him, knowing that you'll both wind up dead anyway? Why is that Olivia? Is it secretly that you have feelings for him? Do you love this man?"

"No, we were partners for twelve years, and like you said, for all I knew he was happily married."

"Awe, come on Sergeant, you really don't expect me to believe that load of crap do you? Don't tell me you didn't once act on all that sexual tension with him? Not on those long stakeouts waiting for those perps?"

"No, I did not."

"But, you want him. I can hear it in your voice."

"No."

"Really? I mean if I were you, I would have been-"

"Lewis, stop. Now. I don't have a perverted mind like you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment." His pearly whites gleam.

"Lewis, cut the crap, what do you want from me?" I say assertively as I can.

His face relaxes. "Stand still, don't move." Lewis walks to his stock of supplies. A filthy mattress rests flush against the south wall, I turn my head away in aversion.

The only thing I hear is his supplies ruffling in the chest of drawers, and the silence infests within, killing me faster. I grow impatient of waiting for his torture plans. _Just kill me, and be done with it already._

"You know what? Just shoot me."

The rustling ceases, I feel his eyes on me. "That's the endgame, Sweetheart. We got a lot of shock and awe to go before we do that."

"Just shoot me, Lewis," I repeat, gritting my teeth. "You'll do it anyway. Stop wasting our time."

"Oh, but Honey, we've got all the time in the world to do everything I wanna do."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? And how is that?" He slants his head.

"My partner, my squad the entire department is hunting you down, right now. They know where we are. And as sure as I stand, they'll nail your ass to the wall once they find you."

"Really? What's their record for tracking me down, huh? As I recall, it took your squad, minimum, two whole days to find you, little Amelia, and Billy. That's not even counting the days inbetween when he escaped from Bellevue. Honey, I don't really think they're that reliable."

"You're wrong."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I honestly couldn't care less."

"Lewis, let Elliot and me go while you can."

His face harden, barely concealing his rage. "Don't _fuckin_ tell me what to do! I'm in charge here!" His hand flies from left field and smacks my face hard.

Unperturbed, Lewis drags his chair to center stage. "Well then, we'd better get going, shan't we?" He circles behind Elliot, withdraws my glock from his waistband, and props up Elliot's chin by the gun. "How about this. I'll give you two choices. You either let me do ya on the bed with Elliot watching, or you do me long and good, and I'll let him sleep peacefully." I swallow the bile bubbling in my pit. To refuse would be traumatizing for Elliot. And agreeing would be unthinkable.

"You don't need to to do this."

"What will it be, Sergeant?" Half amused, he mocks my title. I advert my eyes, wordlessly offering my decision. "Well then," he plops down in his chair, "come 'er." My feet trudge as I mentally prepare to commit to the deal I made with the devil. Stoically, I gaze past him as I stop within a foot of him. "Get on your knees." _No. Please. God. No._ Betraying my wishes, I allow my knees to buckle, suddenly my weight is so heavy that I can't bare to stand anyway. "Well, I'm waiting, Darlin."

"Wait, let Elliot leave, alive."

"You know what, since you're making such a fuss, why don't I just shoot the bastard now, and still do ya?"

"No, don't shoot," I gasp, sounding utterly pathetic. He smirks at my tear filled eyes.

"Get to work then baby. We don't have all day. Unzip me." I don't move, I can't. It's like I'm frozen in time but everything else can move. He grabs my hand and latches it onto his crotch; I turn my head away in scorn. Blanketing his hand around my fingers, he guides them to his zipper. I hear the faint sound of unzipping. He deserts my hand and drops his pants. Stepping out of them, he kicks off his heavy duty boots. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes!" I don't. Harshly, he backhands my cheek setting it on fire. My head snaps to the right. I hold my eyes close. "Open your eyes!" He commands two octaves louder. I still disobey. I won't, I can't rid myself of the only thing retaining my sanity. If I do, I won't be able to escape from this nightmare. It catches me completely off guard. One minute I'm kneeling, the next second, I'm on the ground. My right cheek is burning with pain. My eyes remain shut. "Open your eyes or I'll shoot him!" This time my eyes flash open, and before me my eyes spot the gun pointing at Elliot's hanging head. "Good girl," he speaks as if I'm his dog while he pats my head. I shift, uncomfortable with his words and the contact. "Go on, you know what to do," Lewis prompts.

Reluctantly, I reach for his crotch. Slipping my hand inside his boxers, I extract his flaccid member. I watch the pre-cum ooze out, the sight makes me nauseous. He envelopes his hand over mine, guiding my palm to rub his shaft. With every movement, his member grows more erect. Using his other hand, he fists my hair painfully so at the scalp. He's ready, but I'm not moving voluntarily.

"All right baby, go ahead. Take me in that sweet mouth of yours," he commands huskily. "And if you _fuckin_ bite me, I swear to God, I'll shove this gun down your throat." I purse my lips tightly. He yanks my locks hard, forcing open my mouth to penetrate powerfully, sparing no room for oxygen. I gag as his head slips against the back of my throat. Grunting he demands, "Suck it, Baby. Oh come on, don't be shy. We're past that." Reluctantly, I obey.

This isn't about lust. We both know that for a fact. Dominance and power is his goal, and he's achieved it, and I can't do anything about it.

"_Fuck_, Oh God Liv, this feels amazing!" He throws his head back and thrusts deeper. He slows to a stop after a minute. I begin to back out, but he jerks his member back inside my mouth. "Ugh, ugh, ugh, Olivia. I'm not gonna do all the work. I wanna feel your sweet lips on me." I try to withhold tears while my head bobs as I suck his member. He takes my lifeless hand and guides it to his junk. "Massage me." I kneed his balls, to satisfy his sadistic impositions whilst reminding myself that my primary...solitary objective is preventing Elliot's death. Tears leak from the water gates, they begin trickling down my cheeks, onto him. I know he's think he's won. His dominant tendencies don't shut off for long, for he thrusts more violently and wildly. My throat is on fire, my jaw is sore from holding it open to accommodate his erratic movements.

"Ah _damn-it_! Olivia it's coming! Oh _shit_!" He screams in ecstasy as his seed catapults into my mouth.

* * *

><p>I want to puke, feeling so sick in my stomach. I want his awful taste out of my mouth, but he makes no move to exit. I would spit it out, but his grip on my hair is too tight. I draw back, straining to fight against his strength. Finally, his grip loosens, and he shoves my face away from his thighs. Rolling to my side, facing the opposite direction of him, I gather the courage to keep my tears hidden from the world. My ears detect Lewis' activity, I thrive in the reprieve, but mind myself to refrain from becoming too attached and comfortable in the realm of protection. I lay in humiliation, my only salvation is that Elliot's asleep.<p>

"Well, you're certainly my favorite conquest." I shut out his "compliment." He laughs throatily his entire frame bellows. The bottom half of him is still bare.

I flinch hearing a multitude of squad cars' sirens wailing near.

"Well, it appears we are just about out of time. What do ya think?"

"What do you want?" I hardly identify that the drained voice belongs to me. I shudder as I wait for his answer to thread into my ears. I'm so exhausted, hunger resisters, but passes as soon as remnants from him surface in my brain. God, I just want it to stop, just end the game of cat and mouse, end the stupid psychological _shit_, just God _damn-it_, I'm so sick and tired.

"I know what I want." Lewis paces to face me, then squats to my level to fuel his ego with my breaking spirit. "What about you?" His muscles drags my dead weight over to the edge of the floor. Propping my body against the wall, he pins my shoulders firmly against the concrete.

I scowl, lunging forward just as a jester. "I do. I know exactly what I want." Lewis nods in anticipation. "I want you dead. I want a bullet in your head."

"That's it." He nods his head eagerly as a smile plays in his eyes.

"I want you in the ground." In the back of my mind, I acknowledge that I'm only furthering his ammunition, that he wants me to react like this.

"Come on." Lewis shrugs, cocks my glock, and hands it to me. I must look like a child who has never seen a gun before. "Oh, just do it. Do it right now. Come on, while you're angry just shoot me." He pins the barrel on his chest. "Do it. It's gonna feel so good. Just shoot me. Just shoot me. Don't wait." My finger curls around the trigger. My service weapon feels like an elephant in my arms as it wavers slightly. Lewis' joint grasp relieves a portion of the weight from my whining muscles.

I want to pull the trigger, I should kill Lewis, what's stopping me? I remember after confessing to Lt. Murphy, he whispered, "You should've killed him when you had the chance."

To this day, that is one regret of three I wish I had a chance to go back in time to alter. If I could've foreseen that William Lewis would be that obsessive and driven as to murder four, assault three people, and kidnap a child just to play a final game cat and mouse with me, I would have had that bedpost murder him, or better yet, I would've fired that bullet in his temple at that beach house in Long Island. Maybe if I had thought two steps ahead, been more decisive, countless families and women would have been spared of his wicked deeds, Elliot wouldn't be here with a significantly bruised eye and oxidizing blood coating his nasal passage, and Noah would've gone on with life as a normal child not traumatized by William's father. Lewis is just as evil as his son, it would be inhuman to consciously permit any other woman, any female, or male to suffer by his bloody hands. Wouldn't it?

With new invigoration my index finger applies as much pressure as I manage to muster, and the trigger snaps.

**End of Chapter TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As I stated previously, I am still on hiatus. Sorry it took awhile to get this up. I edited the last chapter as well. I have not reread this chapter, so sorry if there are errors. I may or may not add to this chapter. Ideas are welcome too! :)**

**February 3, 2015: 320 words**

Chapter 7

_*Previously: With new invigoration my index finger applies as much pressure as I manage to muster, and the trigger snaps.*_

My brain registers the click of a gun's safety unlatch.

"Do you think we'll have time to play around a little more before your buddies barge in with their guns blaring?" I blink twice. To my dismay he's still here taunting me. I must have drifted off. He feeds off of my energy like a fiend, and he's almost ingested all of my spunk and will. I stare out ahead wishing Lewis was gone, wishing that I'd be given another chance to mend the wedge between Elliot and myself, wishing that we hadn't grown so far apart when we were once so close, wishing that Elliot and I wouldn't part of this world as well… whatever the hell we'd call ourselves…and our relationship, or lack there of.

"What's that look? Are you feeling sad? Thinking about someone you're never gonna see again? Nick… Noah…" He chimes, the names hang in the air as we wait for the inevitable police v.s. Lewis showdown.

"Stop." I shiver at his words. "Just stop Lewis." He's digging under my skin, knowing that his taunts are indeed effective.

Undeterred, Lewis ignores me. "...Elliot?" Weakly rolling to my other side, I drag my head up to look at Elliot one last time. "Well, just try to put him out of your mind, okay?"

"El," I whimper as if he could hear me. My mind digs up all our old adventures from back in the day. I breathe a shallow breath, "I'm sorry." My eyes glaze over as I gaze at his closed lids.

"Say goodbye, Olivia." I turn my head away, as the tears stream down my face. Lewis plants the gun flush to my temple. "This is the last thing you're gonna think about before you die. The last thing you're gonna see."


End file.
